Beyond Symmetry itslef: Maka Albarn
by Marshall Lee fan XD
Summary: I'm in the middle of finishing a story and this popped into my head. KiMa. Maka had moved in with Kid two years ago. One day Maka is curious on the book Kid is reading. Kid realizes that Maka is beyond symmetry.


**Yeah this is my first lemon so hope you enjoy! One thing this is KiMa I know I know you haven't seen anything like this, but I didn't have anything else to do. I trying to finish up a story and this came up. *Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater* **

Maka and Kid have lived with each other for the past two years. Maka had moved into Kid's house, one night kid was sitting down reading a book in his recliner.

"Hey Kid what are you reading?" Maka walks in she's wearing her tie and long-sleeved polo, she had just come back from the academy.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Kid was in his black suit he usually wore. Maka came over and sat on his lap, she began to read each and every word soon she began to feel drowsy and fell asleep. It took a while before Kid had noticed what had happened, he noted a change in Maka's soul, it seemed calmer and relaxed. She had layed her head on his shoulder. Kid smelled the fragrance of her hair, sweet like sugar and bitter like mangos. Kid smiled this fragrance suits Maka well, Kid thought. He went over and shoved his face into her neck. Maka felt someone else's breathing on her neck she quickly woke up. "Kid what are you-?" She had turned her face and only to be kissed by him. It was a soft kiss but Kid smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Maka responded. She moaned as she felt little kiss being laid on her neck.

"Now turn to you other side so it can be symmetrical." Kid said seductively. Maka did as she was told. She felt her shirt being unbuttoned, she let out a gasp and with that Kid laid his tongue in her mouth. Maka felt as the piece of flesh was exploring the contents of her wet cavern. In returned Maka did the same thing, there grasp of each other grew hungrier and hungrier the two fell to the floor. Soon the two were gasping for air. "Let's go do this some were properly." Kid said he had removed his shirt only his marble white skin was present. Maka and Kid made it over to his bedroom a massive been was in the center. Kid swept Maka off her feet and took her to his bed. He laid her down and his hands moved up her torso and finally his hand had made it up to her breasts, he removed her bra due to the fact that it was getting in the way. Kid went up squeezed her small cups. Maka let out a moan full a pleasure.  
"Nyh huh huh HUUUUAHHHH!" She let out. Kid went up and kissed Maka again, her legs gripped his back making their bodies get closer to each other. After a while Maka said "I want it."

"What are you talking about?" Kid asked. He saw that Maka was gesturing over to his genital. "Oh so you want that..." Kid smiled and unzipped his pants. He stood up and adjusted Maka's head. Kid felt Maka's teeth gently nudge his part. "Yes, just like that... With pleasure." Kid said softly. Kid gripped the bed covers he let out happy quipped moans. When Maka was finished his genital ha began to turn hard and Kid was completely nude now. "You know it's not fair that you the only one who's still dressed." Kid came up and stripped Maka of the last bits of her clothes. Maka began to blush. Kid smiled and said, "Your beauty surpasses that of symmetry. Your body is absolutely perfect."

Maka went up and laid Kid down. She began to put little French kisses on his neck on both sides. She eventually made it down to his waist line. She came up and kissed his genital. With every touch Kid let out a moan. This is beyond symmetry itself! Kid thought. Kid was on top of Maka again and lifted up her leg and began to suck on the back of her thigh.

"Nyh.." Maka felt really good. Kid came up and started nibbling her ear.

"Do it already Kid.."

He knew what she meant. He lifted Maka's leg and entered his organ into her. Maka felt each thrust, she started screaming out in pain and pleasure. She felt her walls open up more and more with each trust. She gripped on to the mattress as hard as she could. "Kid. Kid Kid..." Maka said with each thrust. He just wanted to listen to his name more and more. His genital had began to leak and had made it easier to go in deeper. He began to move faster and faster. Maka knew her virginity had broken.

"Kid... its... going... to come out."

"I don't care I want to feel every part of your profanity." Kid felt blood come out. He knew that they were about to reach their climax. Kid didn't care, he was happy with being one with the one he loved the most. I'm one with Maka, Kid thought. She surpasses symmetry itself! After what seemed like a life time the two separated.

Sweat had beaded against Maka's forehead. "I love you."

Kid smiled, " I love you too."


End file.
